


Discovery

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Strongly implied xeno, Tentacles, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt MrBybears on twitter: G1, Carly, new discoveries</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt MrBybears on twitter: G1, Carly, new discoveries

It's not everyday that she discovers something like this. That she has a kink that doesn't involve the male anatomy of her boyfriend, Spike. She should be ashamed she knows, but really she's not ashamed or sorry.

She doesn't know what he or his father would say if her secret was discovered.

If anything, she more intrigued at what she could discover more with her giant alien mech partner. At what more she could learn about them. He won't hurt her, she knows this and she likes to think that her partner got some pleasurable feelings out of this exchange too.

Something slick - a tentacle she reminds her - runs gently over her and she sucks in a quick breath as goosebumps appear and disappear at the touch while she looks into the glowing optics of her partner.

“Carly?”

“Spike doesn't need to know about this.”

“Of course not. I won't say anything of this to him.”


End file.
